De nuevo juntos
by TrunksPan98
Summary: Después de la marcha de Goku Pan queda muy afectada y se mete en un mundo dificil de salir, pero habrá una persona que la ayude.
1. Chapter 1

Sonó el despertador, Pan al oírlo lo cogió con las manos y los estampó con la pared.

-Mierda –pensó la joven Son- Ya es el cuarto que rompo esta semana.

Era su primer día de Universidad y no quería llegar tarde. Se vistió con unos jeans claros , una camiseta manga corta azul con rayas blancas y unas converse azules. Su maquillaje era leve. Bien era cierto que ya no era aquella niña despreocupada por la moda, ya era casi una adulta y se comportaba y vestía como tal. Hacía tiempo que no entrenaba y se notaba en su forma física. Bajo a la cocina y se sento para desayunar, se encontró allí con sus padres y entablecieron una conversación.

-Hija, ¿estás nerviosa por tu primer día de universidad? –preguntó Videl.-

-Un poco –disimuló, en realidad estaba nerviosísima pero no quería preocupar a sus padres.-

-Ya sabes que no quiero que te acerques a chicos, todavía eres muy pequeña y no quiero que sufras –le advirtió su padre.-

-Sii papa… -le había dicho eso tantas veces que incluso estaba pensando otra excusa, la verdad es que el último novio que tuvo se espantó por su fuerza sobrehumana.-

Se fue volando a clase, llegaría tarde el primer día ¡qué desastre!. Al entrar en la universidad se acordó de Bra, su mejor amiga que se había ido a los Estados Unidos 1 año atrás- _Mi alocada amiga, te hecho de menos._ Llegó a su clase y se sentó en la tercera fila. Los que estaban allí lo primero que pensaron fue _nerd_ y luego lo comentaron con sus amigos. Pan maldecía tener un oído tan agudo y poder escuchar las demás conversaciones de su clase, todas iban respecto a ella. Claro que podía ser porque le adelantaron un año en la carrera por sus buenas calificaciones, ahora se encontraba estudiando segundo año de medicina. Un grupo de chicas bastante "pijas" se acercaron a ella y le hablaron.

-¡Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! Que honor tener en mi clase a las excelente Pan Son…-se burló una de ellas, Pan prefirió callar para no soltarle barbaridades. No quería hacer enemigas su primer día- Ahora dime ¿cuánto pagó tu papi para que te adelantaran un curso?

-No hace falta que mi padre pague nada, yo misma se me valer en la vida –Pan les sonreía, se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan falsa en ese momento-

-¿Sabes que este año han hecho un programa de artes marciales? Y adivina quien nos impartirá clase… ¡el maravilloso Trunks Brief! ¿A qué es increíble?

-Trunks…-eso fue un susurro por parte de Pan, su viejo amigo volvería y sería su profesor ¡diablos! Cuando anhelaba pelear con él…-

El profesor llego y empezó con su clase, pero una jovencita no estaba atenta. Deseaba que llegara la hora de artes marciales.

**Buuuuuuuuuueno acá está!**

**Dejen comentarios please Nos vemos!**


	2. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2:**

Término la primera hora de clases en su primer día de Universidad. En lo poco que prestó atención se dio cuenta que era una carrera difícil para los humanos, pero no para ella. Su descendencia sayajin la ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. En la segunda hora se sentó a su lado un chico moreno de ojos claros, parecía bastante tímido y buen estudiante por lo que a Pan le gusto. _Alguien que no molestará mucho_ dijo para sus adentros. Tenía un hambre atroz y encima, por advertencia de su padre, no debía llamar la atención comiendo mucho.

Pensó que su abuelito no se iba a sentir orgulloso de ella. Dejó de entrar años atrás desde que se fue y desde entonces solo se dedica a estudiar todo el día. _Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, apoyándome, solo un poquito. _Sería_ lo necesario para salir hacia adelante. _Dos años atrás dejo de ir a las reuniones familiares, odiaba que siempre hablaran de su abuelo. Se pasaban el día con lo mismo, que si Goku era un héroe, el guerrero más fuerte del Universo… Ella nunca lo perdonó por haberse ido y haberla dejado en ese estado. Parecía más un muerto viviente que una semi-adolescente de 13 años. Siguió pensando en todo eso hasta que una voz que le hablaba interrumpió su lucha interna.

-Pe..perdona, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? –preguntó el chico que hace momentos atrás estaba sentado junto a Pan, ella le sonrió para luego contestarle.-

-Me llamo Pan, Pan Son. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Joe.

-Un gusto conocerte, Joe –le sonrió de tal manera que el chico lo único que pudo hacer fue volverse rojo. Eso causo cierta gracia en Pan.-

-¿Te apuntarás a artes marciales? Dicen que las clases las impartirá Trunks Brief.

-Sí, estoy deseando que apuntarme de una vez y _aprender –_esto último le causó mucha gracia a Pan. ¿Aprender? Ya sabía todo lo necesario. Incluso más que Trunks. Aunque él era muy fuerte y guapo…_¡PAN! Deja ya de pensar en él, desde el fin de aquel viaje espacial no sabes nada de él. Ni siquiera te llamó cuando supo que estabas mal. Ni siquiera te llamó…_

-¿Seguro que es por aprender? Espero que no te moleste pero esque todas las chicas de esta clase se van a apuntar por el profesor.

-¡Jamás me apuntaría por Trunks! Amo las artes marciales y me da igual quien las imparta.

-Me alegra oir eso, no eres como las demás. Eres diferente…

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? –preguntó la confundida joven Son-

-Es bastante bueno…

Pan solo se dedico a reir. Hacía mucho tiempo que se dio cuenta que era diferente y eso le incomodaba, pero ahora le gustó que se lo dijera. _Diferente…!Vaya si lo soy! Soy descendiente de una raza alienígena y la nieta del salvador del universo._

-¿Tú eres la nieta de Mrt Satán verdad? Me gustaría tener un abuelo así, tan fuerte y que pudiera protegerme todo el día.

Al oir eso la risa de Pan cesó, se limito a asentir y bajo la cabeza. Esa charla no le gustaba ya._ ¡Arg quiero mucho a mi abuelo pero odio sus mentiras! Si de verdad supieran quien fue el que derrotó a todos esos monstruos y se sacrificó por ellos se sorprenderían. Mi abuelo Goku hizo todas esas cosas y nunca quiso reconocer su mérito al igual que mi papá._ El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la hora de comer y ya estaba deseando llegar a la cafetería. Cuando llegó allí se sorprendió por la cantidad de gente que había allí y todas estaban rodeando a una sola persona. Notó un ki muy conocido para ella y casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas. _¡Bra! ¿Pero desde cuando está aquí? Se va a enterar por no contarme esto…_ Corrió hacia ella y apartó la gente fuera de su camino. Una vez estuvo delante de la joven solo se limitó a sonreir. Antes de hablarle a su amiga que todavía no se había dado de su presencia escucho a unas personas hablar de ella. ¿_Pero qué se cree la nuevita? Parece que ha visto tan pocas veces a alguien famoso que no sabe como actuar…_Reconoció perfectamente la voz de quien eran esas palabras. La misma chica que la molestó antes de las clases. Ahora con más razón decidió saludar a su amiga. Mientras pensaba el todo eso no se dio cuenta que la chica ya se había acercado a Bra y le comenzó a decir cosas estúpidas. Tipo que guapa eres, me encanta tu pelo…Bra ya se aburría, o eso creía hasta que encontró un Ki muy conocido para ella.

-¡Pan! ¿Desde cuando estas en la universidad? –la pequeña princesa abrazó a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios y dejando a la chica que hablaba con ella con la mandíbula dislocada-

-Eh espera. Has sido tú la que no me avisó de que venía –la pequeña Son hizo un puchero bastante gracioso- Te extrañe mucho amiga, no sabes la falta que me has hecho –abrazó nuevamente a Bra, se sentía feliz, muy feliz-

-No te avisé porque llegué esta mañana, aparte solo vine para recoger unos papeles que me hacían falta. En una semana me voy otra vez…

-¡Pues aprovecharemos toda la semana para pasarla juntas! – Pan sonrio en esa ocasión pero la verdad es que se sentía triste. Su mejor amiga recién regresaba y ya se la querían llevar de su lado.

**Este fue un poquito más largo ¡tres paginas enteras del Word! Espero que les guste ya que me costó muchísimo hacerlo. Y dejen reviews porfa! Son el apoyo que necesito para continuar.**

**Besos ¡nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

-Bueno amiga me tengo que ir ya a terminar de hacer todo el papeleo, ¿nos vemos esta tarde?

-¡Claro! Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte –las dos amigas se abrazaron, en todo este tiempo se habían dado cuenta de lo difícil que es para ellas estar separadas. Y en una semana volverían a experimentar esa pérdida-

Cuando Bra se fue Pan tuvo enfrente a muchas más chicas de las que se podía imaginar que deseaban ser su amiga. Rápidamente las apartó de su camino y se dirigió a pedir su comida. Le quedaban solo 5 minutos para comer y estaba muerta de hambre, para colmo se tenía que moderar comiendo. _Que asco de primer día, aunque por lo menos me encontré con Bra._

Su tercera clase fue con un profesor bastante cascarrabias. Les ordeno que se pusieran por parejas para analizar unas muestras de sangre que tenía en un tubo. En ese momento fue cuando Pan se dio cuenta de su ausencia de amistades, se quedo sentada en su sitio y esperó que los demás eligieran pareja. _Supongo que alguien se tendrá que quedar también solo._ Se dio cuenta de su error cuando fue la única que quedo sola. _Sola…_La pena volvió a invadir su mente, se había sentido sola y abandonada tantas veces como que había perdido la cuenta. Normalmente descargaba su ira explotando peligrosamente su ki, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar si no quería matar a nadie.

-Profesor yo no tengo pareja, pero puedo hacer el trabajo yo sola si desea.

-Yo les decía de que hicieran el trabajo en parejas más que nada por la manipulación de sangre que tienen que hacer y hacerlo solos le iba a resultar desagradable. Pero si así lo desea puede hacerlo sola.

-Como si me importara la sangre…-esto fue dicho en un susurro-

-¡Oye Pan si quieres puedes hacerlo con nosotros! –Pan reconoció al instante la voz de Joe que estaba sentado al lado de otro chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color.-

-No quiero molestar, aparte vosotros ya sois dos. Soy lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar un poco de sangre.

-No te preocupes y ven con nosotros, nos la apañaremos. A las chicas siempre os da un poco más de repelus eso de la sangre. No quereis mancharos vuestras preciosísimas manos –ahora el que hablaba era el chico de cabello negro, por primera vez Pan se fijo en su ki. Era bastante potente. _Al fin alguien que me pueda hacer competencia…- _Por cierto, me llamo Ryo.

_-_Ami no me importa ensuciarme mis "preciosas manos". Es más, estoy deseando que llegue la hora del programa de artes marciales para usarlas como es debido.

-¿Pelearás de verdad? –preguntó un incrédulo Ryo- Es decir, todas las chicas de aquí están apuntadas por el profesor. ¿Te sentarás con nosotros o no? Los demás ya han empezado.

-Como si me importara el profesor…¡Claro que pelearé de verdad! No entiendo la rara obsesión de las demás chicas con Trunks, es un hombre nada más –Pan se sentó con ellos y continuaron hablando mientras trabajaban- Es exactamente lo mismo que le dice a Joe antes.

-¡El hombre más rico y guapo del mundo! Volviendo al tema de las artes marciales, los competidores de aquí son muy buenos, te podrían hacer daño. No pareces muy fuerte –eso último hizo que a Pan le hirviera la sangre, decir que no era fuerte…_¿Qué no soy fuerte? ¡Já! Más quisieran estos insectos ser la mitad de fuertes que yo. ¡Soy un sayajin, los podría matar con un solo dedo!-_

-Yo también soy fuerte. Participé en el campeonato del mundo cuando solo tenía 4 años.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tu eres la nieta de Satán! Entonces seguro que tu fuerza la has sacado de él.

-Si supieras…

La clase concluyó y enseguida se dirigieron al gimnasio para inscribirse a las artes marciales. Pan estuvo acompañada todo el rato de sus dos nuevos amigos, aunque a decir verdad había algo en Ryo que no le terminaba de agrada, aunque eso era mejor que nada.

Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio sintió un ki muy familiar, sin saber por qué su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y comenzó a sudar. _Trunks…vamos Pan controla tu maldito Ki que esta subiendo considerablemente y se va a dar cuenta. _Las chicas que entraban chillaban como si no hubiera mañana, Pan maldició su hipersensiblidad una y otra vez cada vez que oia algo similar a un grito. Cuando entraron al gimnasio había una réplica exacta de el escenario del torneo mundial de artes marciales y justo en el centro se encontraba el pelilila. Sus ojos azules se posaron en Pan desde el momento en el que ella entró, le sonrió y Pan le devolvió el gesto. Hacia tiempo que no la veía, ahora estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su pelo negro mucho más largo que antes caís sobre sus hombros y sus ojos negros estaban más brillantes y hermosos.

-Bien chicos callaros ya, os daré artes marciales a partir de hoy hasta que acabe l semestre. Sé que muchos pensais que un niño rico como yo no puede saber pelear, pero la verdad es que tuve un buen "entrenamiento"-recordó cuando su padre le obligaba a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad día y noche hasta que su cuerpo no podía más- Bueno ahora quiero ver lo que sabeis hacer, ¿algún voluntario para pelear? –Tan pronto como acabó de hablar ya había una pelinegra con la mano levantada y casi metiendo botes en su asiento- Bien ¿contra quién?

-Contra ti –señalo a Trunks con su dedo, al fin alguien que le pudiera dar un buen combate-

-Muy bien, sube al tatami y empecemos.

-¿De verdad que vas a pelear contra una chica? ¡Vaya profesor! Lo que pasa es que eres tan débil que no deberías ni enseñar aquí –el que habló fue un chico bastante grande que él-

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si primero peleas tú con ella? Si le ganas admitiré que no soy tan bueno.

-¿Qué? ¡No pienso pelear contra una chica!

-¡Basta ya! Me da igual si pelea uno u otro pero vamos a empezar ya que me voy aburriendo. Si gano yo peleo contra Trunks.

El chico subió al tatami y se puso en posición. No le quería hacer daño a Pan pero si quería humillar a su profesor.

Pan por su parte se quedo quieta, cuando el chico le lanzó un puñetazo lo paró con su mano derecha y apretó "suavemente". El chico se retoncía de dolor y sus compañeros lo miraban horrorizados. Pan por su parte le dio un leve toque con su pierna y lo mando a volar lejos de allí.

-Bien ahora enserio, te toca pelear contra mí.

-Por supuesto, _Panny…_

Se pusieron en posición de combate y la lucha comenzó.

**Y allá va el tercero! La verdad es que quiero subir uno por día pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo.**

**No desesperen si los capítulos son medio cortos, hasta que le pille el tranquillo a esto de escribir me cuesta un monton :P.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y por favor comenten que sino nose si les agrada. Y por cierto: alguna sugerencia,duda o consejo será muy bien recibido por mi parte**

**Besos(:**


End file.
